


Wings like the peaceful night (re-written)

by Trash_Planet (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Helpful Dean, M/M, No Smut, what the fuck do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Trash_Planet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like I said before, I'm re-writing fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings like the peaceful night (re-written)

Sam was off getting food and as a result Dean was left at their small, yellow hotel room. Bored Dean tampered around on Sam’s laptop which was left on but even that didn't lift the cloud of bordem that had settled itsself over the older Winchester. He was considering going to sleep when a familiar flap of wings and and a gust of cool air that smelled like the ozone brushed the oldest Winchesters sandy blond hair. Turning from the door way to greet the angel of Thursday, Dean noticed a pair of midnight black wings spanned two meters from Castiel’s back. Dean's unrelenting stare caught Cas' eye and he gave the hunter a confused stare accompanied with his trade mark head tilt. What could he be looking at?   
Clearing his throat 

“Cas, what are those?” Dean had never actually seen them before. They looked black but also oily so that the dim table lamps reflected of blue and green as they trembled. Dean also noticed that they looked to be very dishevelled and ragged.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I had manifested my wings into this plane of existence.” Motioning his wings to behind his back Cas was taken back when Dean cried.

"No", Dean wasn’t to sure why that had came out his mouth but Dean couldn’t keep his eyes away from the Angel’s wings, Going red Cas disappeared and Dean mentally cursed himself for making the Angel leave. opening up Sam’s laptop and researching everything about Angel wings and how angels clean their wings.

“Oh, that’s why Cas disappeared” Dean mentally noted when he read that Angel’s will only let their partners clean their wings. So intrigued by the memory of his best friends wings the hunter failed to hear his brother enter the room until he cleared his throat 

“Dean, is that my laptop?” spoke Sam setting his bitch face onto max. Of cause it was Sam’s laptop, Dean doesn’t have a laptop. fumbling with the mouse Dean turned off the webpage, grabbed his pie and ran to his room without a word to his brother. Intrigued by what Dean had been watching. Sam checked the internet history and discovered loads of pages about Angel’s wings and how to clean them, no lie Sam was fucking confused but he decided to drop it simply because he was worn out from driving to the nearest town and back (Over 50 miles in total) eating his "rabbit food" and turning on the T.V Sam was completely content. Meanwhile Dean was in the bathroom getting a wash cloth and a bucket of warm soapy water and Castiel was on Dean’s bed shirtless with his Oily,messy wings out scratching the ceiling after he had made his Feathers worse with his effort of trying to clean his wings up. Blushing slightly at the sight of the hunter seeing him like this. The colour in his cheeks seem to slowly spread across his face but his eyes never wavered from Dean's. Intense, pondering, stare. Waiting.Dean let out a forced chuckle, trying but failing to lighten the mood. sitting with the small of the angels back between his legs Dean began pulling the loose feathers out and straightening those that where askew. Around thirty minutes in to the pruning session Dean had washed one whole wings and Castiel was making a low rumbling sound kinda like a cat’s purr and the angel was slipping in and out of consciousness.Finally finishing pruning the angel’s Dean Settled Castiel on the bed and fell a sleep next to him. 

When Sam walked into Dean’s room to ask him what he would like for breakfast he didn’t expect to see them both fully clothed and hugging each other.  
“Looks like another Photo to use against Dean” the younger Winchester chuckled to himself as he crept of soundlessly. They deserved a break...


End file.
